


Experiment Gone Wrong

by PrivacyJack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ass Expansion, Awkward Boners, Belly Expansion, Boners, Breast Expansion, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Force-Feeding, Inflation, Potions, Potions Accident, Rapid weight gain, Sexual Experimentation, Slime, Slime Inflation, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyJack/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: [PLEASE READ TAGS IN NOTES BEFORE READING]Solomon begins experimenting on random recipes he found in a very outdated book and creates a strange, sentient slime that has only one purpose after being created. To relieve of one's famished self.-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Tmw writing a story takes a lot longer to write than you thought. I really wanted to upload this last week, but my schedule has been packed to the brim! Oh well I just hope you all enjoy this!-Writer O
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Experiment Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! THIS STORY CONTAINS SLIME INFLATION, BELLY EXPANSION, RAPID WEIGHT GAIN (a little at the end), AND OTHER SEXUAL CONTENT OF THE CHARACTER SOLOMON FROM THE GAME SHALL WE DATE: OBEY ME! IF THIS IS NOT YOUR WAY TO GO PLEASE CLICK OFF NOW!
> 
> BUT! If you enjoy then please leave a kudos and comment, darlings! ENJOY!!!

"Just a little more Pandora Thorns," Solomon calculated how many of the black thorns he would need to finish this potion. 

Although Solomon was a very experienced potion maker that knew almost every recipe out there he did know what he was making at the moment. Two days ago he had found a book underneath the floorboards of the dorms that was filled with many spells and recipes for potions. Many he had recognized while others he had heard absolutely nothing about. The book was also very old maybe even as old as him. Its cover was covered in burn and scratch marks as the pages were burnt as well. 

Some pages were even torn out and ripped in half as every side of the pages were either ripped or had a strange black smudge on them. Speaking of those smudges, Solomon had assumed they were some kind of ink as many of the recipe and spell names were crossed or completely blocked out by the black smudges. Currently on the fifth unknown potion, Solomon was in a RAD potion making room mixing the ingredients. Luckily, most of the ingredients were easy to find as others not so much. 

"Almost done... now all I just need now is... the stem of a Glutton Daisy," Solomon smirked in delight as he had that ingredient. 

The potion making room also served as a small greenhouse as next to the windows were different kinds of plants growing so the potion makers could use them as ingredients. Solomon walked over to the Glutton Daisy that was growing in one of the many pots. Solomon carefully picked one of the daisies and walked back to his station. He picked the leaves, thorns, and petals all off just as the recipe said to do. With just the stem he dropped it into the brewing pot with the rest of the ingredients. 

The brewing pot consisted of multiple ingredients including other flowers, body parts of animal that were native to the Devildom, and a bunch of stuff he honestly couldn't remember the names of. He read the next instructions which said to set the temperature to a medium level and an optional instruction. 

" 'Take the petals of the Glutton Daisy and add as many to your liking...' hm... now much should I add?" Solomon put his hand to his chin looking at the red and orange petals. "Well if the more I add means the more effective the potion becomes then I'll just..." 

Solomon grabbed all of the petals and dropped them into the pot with delight. 

"Add all of them," Solomon spoke to himself as he grabbed the stirring spoon and began to mix all of his ingredients together. 

He had no idea what this potion would do, but boy was he sure excited to find out. Most of the information on the potion was all covered in that darn black smudge. Well other than the recipe and half of the description. The description began with a crossed out warning and then the affects of the potion which explained that the potion's purpose is to 'replenish of one's famished self.' Solomon had no idea what that could mean, but he just kept stirring the potion waiting for the blood orange color the potion said it would have when it was ready. 

Excitedly, Solomon watched the substance go from a bright yellow to a golden color to that sweet blood orange color he had been waiting for. 

"Aha! Finally I can find out what this so called 'famish' potion is all about," Solomon turned away to grab one of the smaller potion bottles. 

When the wizard turned back he lightly gasped seeing the pot was now empty. Solomon put the potion bottle back down as he looked inside and around the pot thinking maybe it somehow spilled without him noticing. He looked in and under the pot and even under the table only to find nothing. It had simply vanished! 

"What In God's name..?" Solomon mumbled to himself before looking back at the recipe book bot finding any uncensored information about this. 

As Solomon was looking through the information and even the next and previous pages he heard a weird noise above him. The wizard raised a brow and looked above him before freezing at what he saw. It looked like his potion, but see through with a very smooth texture hanging from the ceiling. 

"What in the-" Solomon stopped when what used to be his potion suddenly started dripping from the ceiling onto the station in front of him. 

The slime began to move almost like a snake with a mind of its own. Had he just created something alive? Well of course he did it obviously wasn't the first time he just was surprised that's all. 

"Oh I didn't even realize you were sentient! Can you speak?" Solomon asked the slime blob which only stayed completely still with no response. "I guess not." 

He examined it again studying its almost jello like appearance and Solomon's curiosity got the better of him. Raising his hand up, Solomon cautiously reached towards the slime. When the substance and his hand finally made contact it was just as he predicted. It was extremely smooth and even squishy with a surface that bounced back when he tapped it with his fingers. With his curiosity taking over the male used his other hand to begin touching at the slime. 

The slime continued to stay completely still like a statue as Solomon's hands rubbed against its surface. Solomon was enjoying himself humming a quiet tune before another noise interrupted him. This time it was his stomach that was the source. Solomon had been working for 2 hours now and had not yet eaten any breakfast or lunch so he was very hungry. 

"Oh my, it's about time I eat something," Solomon muttered with a hand on his stomach before reaching for his book bag where he had kept a snack or two. "Good thing I brought some of last night's-" 

Solomon wasn't able to finish his sentence, well actually more like not allowed to. Just as he was about to grab his bag, a familiar blood orange slime wrapped around his hand. Once again before he could even speak his mind, the slime moved again just this time onto his chest. It was unexpectedly heavy and had somehow knocked Solomon down backwards. He fell making an 'oof' sound before looking at the oozing substance that was holding him down. 

"What are you doing?!" Solomon yelled out as if he would receive an answer from the sentient slime. "G-get off of-" 

As if it were a habit of the slime, the slime interrupted the squirming wizard by growing more slime into the shape of a tentacle and slapping it onto Solomon's face while the rest of it was now expanding and growing to cover the rest of Solomon's torso. All Solomon could do now was watch as the slime he had created was now growing larger and larger. With terrible timing, his stomach growled again still needing to be filled. 

"Fuck..," Solomon gulped as the slime grew another tentacle that crept upward above Solomon's face. 

Right before Solomon was able to turn his face away, the slime shoved its tentacle into the wizard's mouth. Solomon tried to scream, but all the slime in his mouth made it extremely difficult. He tried to escape from its grasp only to realize it was worthless as the slime had covered his arms. It was pinning him to the ground. The only thing that wasn't being held down by the slime was his legs. 

Solomon began kicking his legs that were soon covered by the growing slime just enough to make them still. Now completely covered in the red substance he had no way of getting away. After trying every possible way to get out, Solomon grew very tired and still hungry with the slime still in his mouth. He looked at the tentacle that now had a strange lump at the base of it. Solomon raised a brow at it when it suddenly began to move forward. 

Solomon attempted to turn his head away from the tentacle which still had the lump coming towards his face. It reached his face as it went through into his mouth and Solomon swore he felt something go down his throat. Turns out he was right when another lump went into his mouth and the same feeling occurred again. It felt like a kind of sticky or even slime like texture. Then it finally hit him. 

This slime was trying to feed him! That's what the description must have meant by 'replenish of one's famished self.' Well at least he wouldn't be hungry anymore so Solomon relaxed his muscles letting the slime do as it pleased. He was just glad it had some flavor to it. Never knew oranges and strawberries would taste good together until now. 

Time began to fly by after the first dozen lumps of slime being poured into his mouth. By ten minutes into his meal, Solomon's stomach began to ache from the fullness. His muscles began to become tense again as the discomfort all while the slime continued to feed him now a little smaller from how much it was feeding him. 

'My stomach hurts so much, when will this end?' Solomon thought to himself as he let out a groan of discomfort. 'I'm so full I have enough in me now!' 

If the slime had the ability to respond to his thoughts it would disagree. It created another tentacle and shoved it into Solomon's mouth opening it even wider creating lumps that poured into Solomon's mouth. Now being filled twice the amount as before, Solomon groaned louder as he watched his stomach not only become fuller, but begin to distend. The pain was overwhelming now and the once yummy taste of strawberries and oranges was now becoming unpleasant to him. Tears beaded Solomon's eyes as he was forced to consume more and more of the slime. 

After 5 full minutes of repeated swallowing, Solomon's stomach was still expanding due to all of the slime that was still being forced down his throat. His belly was the size of a basketball if a basketball was made of soft material and filled with jelly. His shirt was doing a terrible job at covering his pale abdomen barely reaching his belly button. The slime was still a very notable size too even with two tentacles feeding its creator. The small tears from Solomon's eyes were now multiple large drops of water streaming down his face. 

It hurt so much he could barely stay still without twitching or groaning in pain. Before he even knew it the slime was starting to decrease in size faster as fast as his still expanding stomach. Now with only his chest being covered in slime Solomon could finally use his hands. He wanted to try and pull the slime off of him, but the pain that ached from his stomach was much stronger than his urge to be rid of the slime. Instead of going to the slime, his hands went to his bloated stomach where he rubbed his skin trying to rub the pain away. 

Finally after what felt like centuries, Solomon swallowed the last of the slime and whimpered. Gripping his huge belly, Solomon quickly unfastened his belt to relieve some of the pressure before letting out a quick burp. All the weight from his belly was making the pain worse while he cupped the bottom of his belly with his hands. 

"F-fu..ck..," Solomon hicced before trying to get up only to fall back down. 

Solomon tried a different approach leaning to his side where he was able to get his belly on the ground to his side. Cursing under his breath he rubbed the stretched skin as he reached his hand to the brewing station's table. Using all of the little strength he had left he eventually lifted himself up onto his knees and soon his feet. The weight of his slime filled stomach continued to hold him down. Solomon looked back at the recipe book before grabbing the recipe's page and tearing it out. 

"Never. Again." Solomon huffed as right before he could tear the page in half his stomach began to growl. "Oh what now?" 

Solomon groaned feeling his stomach begin to rumble and decrease in size. This would have been a good thing if not the rest of his body were doing the complete opposite. The slime inside of him was somehow turning into weight as if it had not ruined his body enough. Holding onto his belly, Solomon watched his chest grow large and plump as well as his thighs and hips. He let out a short moan from the pleasant sensation he was feeling. 

After being given the perfect birthing hips, his thighs grew plump and huge with the rest of his newfound weight went to his arms and even a little to his cheeks. Once this sudden weight gain was over, Solomon had chubby cheeks, fat man boobs, a very visible belly, widened hips with pillar like thighs. Every other part of his body was bigger too with a soft padding and his clothes were trying their best not to tear. The most embarrassing things however was not how big he was, but instead the very noticeable tent that had formed in his pants. 

"Ugh... f-fuck this is embarrassing," Solomon hicced once again before hearing some fabric tear below his belly. "Shit!"

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do something with slime inflation! What do you guys thinks?
> 
> -Writer O


End file.
